Sentimientos
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Darling Charming tiene un problema. Va a hablar con Apple White en medio del bosque en privado. Su corazón le dice que haga algo, que diga lo que siente pero no esta segura. ¿Cupido podrá ayudarle con esto? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Es una alegría verlos de nuevo mis queridos lectores, antes de empezar de leer esto les recomiendo revisar mis historias anteriores de "El Capítulo Final".

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Sentimientos**

 _ **Nos encontramos en una parte oculta del Bosque Encantado, la cual pocos conocen y que guarda una gran belleza gracias al lago cristalino que en conjunto al ruido de las cascadas del lugar crean un ambiente romántico. Este sitio ha sido testigo de varios momentos importantes de varias relaciones, ya sea para bien o para mal, cubiertos por el cielo**_ ** _crepuscular que produce a estas horas. Actualmente siendo ocupado por Apple White, la hija de Blancanieves, y Darling Charming, hija de los Charming y caballero de grandes habilidades._**

 ** _Darling no conocía el motivo por el cual Apple quería verla en este lugar, pero con la clase de clima romántico que producía el encontrarse aquí sentía que sus sueños podrían convertirse en realidad._**

 _Brooke lo estas haciendo de nuevo._

 _Te adelantaste demasiado una vez más._

 ** _¿De qué hablan? Ya vimos como llegamos a este momento, ¿acaso ya se olvidaron?_**

 _Si, pero solo lo vimos desde la perspectiva de Apple White._

 _Ahora es el turno de saber lo que pensaba Darling Charming durante todo esto._

 ** _No es justo, la última vez lo dejamos hasta acá y ahora empezamos de nuevo._**

 _No es nuestro primer rodeo._

 _Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tipo de historias._

 ** _Aaarrrgh, bien, pero que no pase de nuevo dentro de un largo rato._**

 _Veremos que pasa._

 ** _Bien. Ahora comencemos esta historia desde el principio, de nuevo._**

* * *

 ** _Otra hermosa mañana empezaba en Ever After High, y nos hallamos en el dormitorio de Rosabella Beauty y Darling Charming. Esta última actualmente se encontraba haciendo su rutina matutina que consistía en una serie de ejercicios como sentadillas y abdominales, mientras que su compañera ya estaba preparada para salir._**

"Oye Darling, ¿me puedes acompañar a ver algo en la Biblioteca?" **_dijo Rosabella._**

"No puedo, todavía me faltan otros 10 minutos de calentamiento"

"¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? No queras estar cansada para tu clase de Heroísmo 101"

"Relájate, estoy bien. Se lo que hago" **_expresó_ _Darling._**

"Solo no te extralimites a ti misma, últimamente has hecho más ejercicio de lo normal"

"Bueno, debo cumplir con los estándares de mis nuevas clases. Eso es algo serio y no quiero decepcionar a los profesores"

"Ya lo sé, pero has estado así desde hace más tiempo. Creo que desde lo de los Juegos de Dragones" _**con la sola mención de este evento, las mejillas de Darling empezaron a ponerse coloradas, y no a causa del ejercicio.**_

"Si no te conociera mejor diría que tratas de ocultar algo" **_dijo la joven castaña._**

"Por favor, yo nunca haría algo así" **_dijo Darling tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible_** "Sabes que, creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento, dame unos minutos y te alcanzo de inmediato en la Biblioteca"

"Muy bien, te espero" **_dijo Rosabella, con lo cual abandonó la habitación._**

 ** _Con esto, la joven Charming empezó a cambiarse de su ropa de ejercicios a su vestimenta usual. Normalmente no pensaba en la moda pero estaba considerando un cambio de apariencia en algún momento, ya saben para verse menos femenina, pero a eso no le toma mucha importancia. Cuando se encontró lista salió de la habitación y fue rumbo a donde de amiga se encontraba._**

 ** _Una vez en la Biblioteca fue a con Rosabella, pero en el rabillo del ojo divisó a Raven y Apple dentro de una clase de burbuja mágica, que al parecer no permitía escuchar de lo que hablaban, eso era algo realmente ingenioso._**

 ** _A causa de esto se distrajo tropezando con su compañera cayendo ambas al suelo y tirando los libros que Rosabella traía. Ambas recibieron un 'SHHHH' de las Biblio-hermanastras._**

"Perdón" **_susurró Darling, con lo cual levantó los libros que se encontraban en el suelo._**

"Estas algo distraída, ¿te encuentras bien?" **_le susurró Rosabella, pero antes de poder contestar escucharon una explosión. Al ver su fuente notaron que la burbuja ya no se encontraba con Apple y Raven, las cuales recibieron un tremendo 'SHHHH' y se fueron del lugar._**

 ** _Darling aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema._**

"Por supuesto, ahora centrémonos en lo tuyo"

"Pero..." _**dijo Rosabella con lo cual fue interrumpida por un 'SHHHH' resignándose a mantener su boca cerrada a gusto de su amiga.**_

* * *

 _ **El resto del día transcurrió normalmente para Darling, en sus distintas clases se desempeño genial, especialmente en Heroísmo 101 donde tuvo práctica de combate y venció a su adversario. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba varios metros sobre el suelo sobre un dragón practicando junto a las demás princesas en la Arena del Juego de Dragones.**_

 ** _Ella estaba concentrada en el juego, pasando por cada gema con una destreza sin igual. Cuando estaba en el aire era como si todos sus pensamientos se quedaran en la tierra, se sentía de la misma manera cuando realizaba sus entrenamientos de caballero, como si fuera libre de toda preocupación o miedo al menos por unos instantes. Y entre esas preocupaciones se encontraba una persona: Apple White._**

 ** _La hija de Blancanieves es la persona que había estado rondando en la mente de Darling durante los días desde las Justas, bueno la verdad es que ella había estado en ese lugar desde hace muuucho tiempo, pero actualmente los pensamientos sobre ella se hicieron más fuertes gracias a un consejo que había recibido de una amiga._**

"Y no te preocupes, lo vas a deducir pronto" **_Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, como una recordatorio de que en algún momento debía de hacer algo, debía hacer un movimiento aunque fuera el más pequeño. Sentía como obligación que diera un paso._**

 ** _El problema es que ya había dado ese paso, accidentalmente por supuesto, cuando despertó a Apple del hechizo de la Reina Malvada. Ella pensó que esa debía ser la señal que tanto esperaba, pero desde entonces no ha hecho nada, y que Catherine le hubiera dado apoyo en ese asunto solo le recordó que ha dejado el tiempo pasar sin siquiera hablar con Apple sobre el tema._**

 ** _Cuando dieron la señal de que todas volvieran a tierra aterrizó y se bajo de su dragón. Estaba pensando en ir a entrenar en medio del bosque luego de la practica o tal vez solo tomar una siesta, pero entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al dar la vuelta para ver quien era vio a Apple White._**

 ** _Buscó mantenerse relajada mientras ella se acercaba, por suerte era fácil._**

"Hola Apple, ¿cómo andas?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Estoy bien, hey ¿crees que tengas tiempo para que hablemos?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" **_dijo intrigada._**

 ** _Apple se tomó una pausa antes de seguir._**

"Ahora dudo que sea el mejor momento, pero sería maginífico que nos viéramos en las cascadas ocultas en medio del Bosque Encantado dentro de un par de horas, ¿tú sabes donde se encuentran, verdad?" **_dijo la joven rubia._**

 ** _Por supuesto que conocía el lugar, ella iba haya para relajarse después de un largo día y consideraba que era muy romántico. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para alejar esas ideas y entonces habló._**

"Si, tengo una idea"

"Muy bien, nos vemos allí por es muy importante" _**dijo la joven rubia.**_

"Estaré ahí, no te preocupes" _**respondió Darling.**_

"Hechizante, te veo luego"

 _ **Con esto Apple se alejó, dejando detrás de ella a una Darling cuyas fantasías estaban tomando control de la situación, haciendo que esperara un resultado romántico de esto.**_

* * *

 ** _Rosabella se hallaba en camino a su dormitorio junto a Darling, la joven de vestido azul no le había dicho el porque necesitaba hablar pero sabía que era importante así que fue con ella esperando ayudar con lo que sea que fuera que estuviera preocupando a su amiga._**

 ** _Al entrar a la habitación cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en sus camas para comenzar a hablar._**

"Muy bien, ya estamos en nuestra habitación solo tú y yo, ¿ya puedes decirme que es lo que te preocupa? Porque últimamente has estado actuando distinto" **_dijo Rosabella._**

"Perdona por preocuparte, es que llega a ser un asunto un poco personal y no quería que te involucrarás, pero ahora mismo necesito un consejo de una amiga" **_dijo Darling._**

"Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes. Ahora de que quieres hablar"

 ** _La joven Charming se encontraba en un momento crítico, porque no se lo decía a alguien que apenas había conocido, se lo iba a decir a una amiga cercana y profundamente tenía miedo de como iba a reaccionar; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella iba a entender, al menos eso era lo que esperaba._**

"Verás, la verdad es que estoy enamorada de alguien y esa persona dijo que quería hablar de algo muy importante conmigo en un lugar alejado, y ahora mi cabeza esta armando toda clase de escenarios románticos y no se que es lo que tengo que esperar de eso, si algo bueno o algo malo"

"Oye, todo eso es fantástico. Tú estas enamorada de alguien y que quiera hablar contigo es una muy buena señal, no se porque te preocupas tanto, todo va a salir bien. Solo habla con él y dile lo que sientes" **_expresó Rosabella con alegría._**

"Tal vez, pero el problema es de quien estoy enamorada" **_dijo Darling._**

"Dudo que eso sea un obstáculo, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte como pareja"

 ** _Darling tomó un breve respiro antes de hablar y dijo_** "Es Apple"

 ** _Con esto dejo sorprendida a su amiga por unos instantes antes de que hablara nuevamente._**

"Al menos eso explica porque desde el Juego de Dragones te comportas diferente" **_expresó la joven castaña._**

"¿Ves porque no es tan sencillo?" **_dijo Darling._**

"Bueno, la verdad llega a ser complicado el asunto, pero tu deberías ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto" ** _dijo Rosabella._**

"El problema es que no sé que hacer, tengo miedo de que esto cambie todo y que ya ni siquiera sea amiga de Apple" **_dijo Darling preocupada._**

"Hey, ¿por qué no hablas con Cupido? Ella debería ser capaz de ayudarte"

"¿Crees que tenga tiempo? Tengo que ver a Apple dentro de poco"

"Créeme, ella siempre tiene tiempo para el amor"

* * *

 ** _Darling Charming se encontraba caminando en dirección a la oficina de Cupido, esperando que ella se estuviera desocupada para que pudiera darle alguna clase de consejo. Al llegar toco la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando a Cupido del otro lado._**

"Hola Darling, ¿todo esta bien? Te ves algo nerviosa" **_dijo Cupido._**

"¿Podemos hablar adentro? Claro, si tienes tiempo" **_dijo Darling._**

"Siempre tengo tiempo para ayudar a mis amigos. Por favor, pasa"

 ** _Con esto ambas entraron a la habitación, cuyos todos aparatos se encontraban apagados luego de un largo día de uso. Se sentaron en unas sillas y reanudaron la conversación._**

"Solo dime lo que quieras decir, ¿esta bien?" **_dijo Cupido tratando de relajar el ambiente._**

"No te preocupes por eso. Antes de nada, no quiero que nada de lo que hablemos salga de este cuarto" _**dijo Darling.**_

"Calma, yo nunca haría eso y tu lo sabes"

"Perdona, solo estoy algo..."

"Nerviosa, si, pero eso es algo normal cuando hablas de cosas así, solo inhala y exhala"

 ** _Darling siguió los pasos de Cupido, se sentía algo más serena con el asunto y empezó a hablar._**

"La cosa es que estoy enamorada de Apple"

"Ya lo sospechaba" _**declaró Cupido.**_

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Có-cómo?" **_dijo Darling sorprendida de que Cupido ya conociera cuales eran sus sentimientos._**

"No me llaman Cupido por nada, yo noto con más facilidad esa clase de cosas"

"¿Y no te parece..."

"Por supuesto que no, es algo totalmente normal. Estos ojos solo ven amor no importa de donde provenga o hacia donde se dirija" _**dijo la querubín.**_

"Gracias, al menos esa es una preocupación menos" **_dijo la princesa más calmada._**

"No hay porque. Lo que me inquieta es que hasta ahora vienes conmigo y es más que claro que has estado enamorada desde hace tiempo, ¿puedo saber qué pasó para que vinieras?"

"Es que Apple dijo que tenía algo sumamente importante que decirme y que nos viéramos en las cascadas ocultas del Bosque Encantado. Y lo único que he pensado es que llega a ser una oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que siento" _**dijo Darling.**_

"¿Y por qué llegas a pensar eso?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"No lo sé, creo que solo lo siento, es un lugar tranquilo y romántico. Eso y que ella quiere tener una plática conmigo lejos de todos, trato de ser racional pero existe la posibilidad de que ella sienta algo, ¿no?"

"Es difícil de decir, desde el Juego de Dragones ustedes casi no han hablado y que ahora ella quiera platicar contigo a solas, llega a ser sospechoso si lo piensas"

"Ya ves lo que quiero decir, podría ser que quiera hablar de como la desperté y que sus sentimientos cambiaron, que se enamoro de mí como yo de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo podría ser algo tan trivial como la planeación de una fiesta y yo estoy aquí estresándome por nada"

"Sea como sea, yo te tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú, ¿qué quieres hacer con esta situación? ¿Quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes y que eso te persiga el resto de tu vida preguntándote que hubiera pasado? O mejor decirle y arriesgarte a que ella sienta lo mismo" **_expresó Cupido con emoción._**

 ** _Estas palabras eran lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, con esto se dio cuenta de que arriesgaba mucho si decía algo. Era más sencillo el mantenerse callada y que las cosas siguieran su rumbo normal. Después de todo seguiría siendo un caballero y Apple encontraría su final feliz en otra persona que ella ame._**

 ** _Pero la cosa es que, si hay posibilidad de que Apple tal vez, TAL VEZ, sienta un gran afecto por ella, debía tomar el riesgo. Ponía su amistad en peligro pero si las cosas salían bien obtendría la mayor recompensa de todas: amor._**

"Quiero decirle lo que siento, no importa si ella siente lo mismo o no, quiero ver que pasaría si le digo"

"Muy bien, esa es la actitud. ¡Ahora ve a por ella!" **_dijo Cupido animando a su amiga, que ya se iba de la habitación en camino a su destino._**

* * *

 ** _Darling estaba galopando a través del Bosque Encantado, como un príncipe en camino a rescatar a su amada. La diferencia es que no sabía como iban a resultar las cosas._**

 ** _Cuando finalmente llego a las cascadas, en donde notó a Apple junto a su dragón Braebyrn, el cual es más que claro su medio de transporte al lugar. Al bajarse de Sir Gallopad se acercó a la joven princesa. Ambas compartían una mirada de incertidumbre esperando a lo que iba a pasar..._**

 _Que desafortunadamente se verá en el próximo capítulo._

 ** _¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! En el capítulo anterior también hubo uno de estos._**

 _Si, pero se resolverá dentro de poco, no debes preocuparte._

 ** _Yo nada más estoy molesta. Más les vale que no suceda de nuevo en un futuro cercano._**

 ** _Ahora habrá que esperar hasta la próxima ocasión. Perdón y nos leemos luego._**


End file.
